Monótono catorce de febrero
by CornPie
Summary: San Valentín de sus diez años, San Valentín de sus catorce años, San Valentín de sus… ¿Cuántos catorce de febrero debían pasar para que ella le regalara un chocolate? Se contentaba con una mísera gotita de ese delicioso manjar, más aún si de ella venía. ¿Cuánto más debía esperar? No aguantaría tanto tiempo.


**Summary:** San Valentín de sus diez años, San Valentín de sus catorce años, San Valentín de sus… ¿Cuántos catorce de febrero debían pasar para que _ella_ le regalara un chocolate? Se contentaba con una mísera gotita de ese delicioso manjar, más aún si de ella venía. ¿Cuánto más debía esperar? No aguantaría tanto tiempo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Mondo Media. La historia me pertenece y está creada con el fin de entretener, sin fines de lucro.

 **Monótono catorce de febrero**

San Valentín de sus cortos diez años. Era extraño, los anteriores no había añorado tanto chocolate como en ese momento. Es más, se conformaría con una gotita de ese delicioso manjar, tan sólo una. Sin embargo, seguía sin recibir nada y realmente quería uno, y no era porque precisamente no le gustara nadie ni nada parecido, así como tampoco se debía a las frías temperaturas que lo hacían querer uno a toda costa, ni que nadie se había dignado a regalarle un mísero chocolate nunca.

No, se debía a _ella._ Sólo quería _su_ chocolate, ninguno más (lo cual era difícil considerando su sexi cara, según él mismo). Y ese año, sería su año. Se había propuesto y retado a sí mismo a lograrlo.

La cuestión inicial era ¿cómo hacerlo?

Y allí estaba, nuevamente observándola a lo lejos como se le había hecho costumbre, compartía un paquete de galletitas con chips de _chocolate_ junto a sus tres amigas, riendo por algo que la chica pelirrosa (cuyo nombre no recordaba) contaba tan rutinariamente. Que envidia, ellas podían hablarle y él no.

Soltó un largo suspiro.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sintiéndose atraído por ella? Pareciese como si la pelilila le hubiera lanzado un hechizo en el cual cayó sin vacilar, buscándola constantemente todo el día con la mirada rogando cruzarse con la de ella en un ínfimo segundo que apreciaría toda su vida. Se estaba volviendo loco, anhelaba escuchar su voz dirigida a su persona.

─Tengo que conseguir que me obsequie chocolate─comentó a sus amigos, Flippy y Splendont, quienes lo miraban con desinterés mientras bebían cada uno su jugo─Tengo que hacerlo─hablaba con más énfasis

─¿Puedes parar ya? ─interrumpió el pelirrojo, alejando sus labios del popote─Ni siquiera sabe tu nombre, ¿es que acaso quieres terminar como él? ─finalizó, señalando con su dedo pulgar al niño peliazul que se encontraba escondido detrás de un gran árbol, observando a Lammy, efectivamente.

Splendid hizo una mueca de desagrado, expresando así su pensamiento ante lo dicho por el pelirrojo, negando con énfasis.

Sin embargo, ¿Cómo podría acercarse a ella sin resultar sospechoso? Está bien, la realidad era que iban al mismo curso siendo compañeros desde siempre, pero nunca habían hablado realmente, no una conversación que pudiera considerarse como tal.

Definitivamente, no quería dejar pasar otro año desilusionado por no recibir los chocolates de la chica que le gustaba. Al menos, quería lograr que lo mirara correctamente, sí, sólo eso le bastaba… de alguna forma.

─Voy a hacerlo─dijo con decisión, levantándose abruptamente sobresaltando a los presentes.

Sus pasos firmes dirigiéndose hacia la pelilila, fueron flaqueando cada vez más a medida que la distancia con ella iba acortándose un poco más cada paso que avanzaba. Sus amigos, a su espalda, se preguntaban el porqué de su temblor cual gelatina, disimulando bastante mal sus risas. La determinación que antes lo caracterizó, se contrarrestaba al asemejarse ahora a un dulce flan de vainilla.

Y es que no es lo mismo hacer algo que decirlo, ahora comprendía ese hecho mejor que nunca. Su actitud otrora decidida, había desaparecido por completo sin dejar ni un mísero rastro. Aún así, su vacilación no podría perdurar demasiado tiempo, a escasos pasos se encontraba de la fémina.

Recriminándose su momentánea falta de valor, se recompuso en segundos, adoptando su característica personalidad despreocupada y positiva.

─¡Qué hay, chicas! ─expresó con excesivo ímpetu, intentando mantener la calma frente a la niña que lo traía loco.

Las chicas, por su parte, lo observaron alzando una ceja. Incluida Lammy. Lo miró. A él. Su corazón dio un vuelco, a pesar de que esa simple mirada expuesta al anaranjado atardecer, expresaba únicamente desconfianza hacia su persona, y quizás una pizca de curiosidad. Aún así, lo había logrado. Más animado, se dijo que el siguiente paso sería obtener su chocolate en ese día tan especial.

Desvió su azul mirada oculta detrás de un rojo antifaz, hacia el paquete de galletitas que la fémina sostenía con sus delicadas y finas manos (las más hermosas que nunca hubiera visto). Bingo, esa sería su carta de triunfo.

─Flaky─la excusa perfecta frente a sus ojos: su pelirroja prima─ te llama el idiota de tu hermano─mintió. A sus espaldas, logró escuchar cómo el mencionado escupía abruptamente su jugo lanzando un sonoro _"¡¿qué?!"_ , mientras el peliverde le palmeaba la espalda─está por allá─dijo, apuntando hacia atrás─con Flippy─ no supo porqué, pero ante esto último mencionado, la pelirroja se sonrojó violentamente. Más antes de siquiera inquirir algo al respecto, la chica había desaparecido detrás de él, acompañada por su siempre compañera y amiga Giggles.

Como seguía ahí parado luego de haber cumplido su "cometido" como _buen_ primo que se consideraba, se percató de las miradas inquisitivas de Lammy y Petunia que lo atravesaban como si fuese un intruso en su círculo social.

─¡Ah! ─recordó─qué hambre de galletitas tengo─expresó, tomando su vientre con ambas manos, para así infundirle más énfasis a su _genial y creíble_ actuación. Realmente confiaba mucho en su capacidad de actor, seguro que conseguía cumplir su objetivo sin más contratiempos.

Las presentes se observaron entre sí. Luego, Lammy depositó una galleta en la palma del niño sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. Únicamente lo hizo porque supuso que así el chaval dejaría de observarla como si quisiera comérsela. Si quería una, sólo debía pedírsela en lugar de dramatizar con una pésima actuación. Era bien sabido que a la hora de compartir, la niña pelilila no se negaba para nada, no importando el hecho que quien se la pidiera fuera un niño con complejo de superhéroe que creía haber visto en algún lado sin estar demasiado segura de ello.

Inmediatamente después de eso, las niñas se marcharon dejando a su paso un feliz y embelesado Splendid, observando la galleta entre sus manos como si fuera oro.

Sí, por fin había conseguido _su_ chocolate. Hasta que se dio cuenta.

La galleta era totalmente de un solo color. Vainilla (¿siquiera existía ese color? No le importaba). Ni un solo chip de chocolate. Ni uno. La gotita con la que se conformaría, ni siquiera eso. Nada.

Y ahí, apenas percatándose de Flippy y Splendont rodeando sus hombros con una mano, y cubriendo inútilmente las furtivas risitas que escapaban de sus labios debido a su desgracia, observó que seguía sin recibir chocolate de ella. Otro año.

…

San Valentín de sus catorce años. Aún intentaba lograr que Lammy le diera su tan anhelado chocolate. Los años previos a éste, únicamente había conseguido de parte de la fémina una mísera galletita sin una pizca de chocolate. Pero aún no se rendiría, no hasta cumplir su cometido. Los planes de sus once, doce y trece años, habían fallado ridículamente. No sucedería lo mismo en esa ocasión.

Ya era todo un preadolescente, y aunque debería estar pensando en levantarles la falda a las chicas de su clase, no podía sacarse a la pelilila de la mente (y al chocolate que lograría recibir por su parte).

Se encontraba con sus amigos usuales, Flippy y Splendont, dirigiéndose a una cafetería en ese nublado y algo fresco día, pensando como todos los años por esas fechas en un plan que funcionaría en la fémina.

Sus azules ojos cual mar, se iluminaron como un foco en la oscuridad al vislumbrar una cabellera ondulada y lila en el cálido lugar. Efectivamente, la chica se encontraba sentada junto a sus amigas en la mesa contigua a la gran ventana del lindo local, tomando un batido de _chocolate_. Chocolate.

¡Su oportunidad!

Cuando su cara adquirió una mueca que apenas y lograba ocultar su creciente emoción, sus acompañantes se miraron entre sí, para acto seguido restregarse las manos por la cara con frustración. _No otra vez_ , pensaron para sus adentros. El superhéroe tenía un problema. Gran problema. Cada que escuchaba la dulce palabra mágica "chocolate" en San Valentín, pareciese como si su mente diera un vuelco y no pudiese sacarse la loca idea de que Lammy le entregase uno en ese día. Era como si de un hechizo se tratara, dado que los días restantes del año se encontraba relativamente tranquilo. Relativamente.

Y ahí estaban otra vez.

El peliazul se dirigió a paso seguro hacia el grupo de chicas, ante las atentas miradas de los otros dos. Realmente, no creían que pudiera hacer algo fuera de lugar para con la pelilila, los años anteriores lo único que había hecho era ganar una galleta. De manera normal, más o menos.

Por eso, no creyeron que deberían intervenir, más por si acaso lo siguieron.

Llegando a la mesa de las cuatro amigas, Flippy se percató de la mirada de la pelirroja sobre su persona, él hizo lo propio, dirigiéndole una sonrisa logrando que un fuerte sonrojo se acentuara en las mejillas de la fémina.

Splendont observó ese coqueteo (ante sus ojos, claro) con la boca abierta.

─¡Deja de coquetear con mi hermana! ─ dijo interponiéndose en el campo visual del peliverde.

En ese momento de distracción fue cuando se dieron cuenta, Splendid se había acercado al punto de estar al lado de la pelilila, con las miradas de las presentes clavadas en él, incluida Lammy, quien lo observaba con extrañeza y una pizca de enojo. Y sucedió. El chico no dijo ni mu, todo lo que pensaba lo expresó con acciones: quería su chocolate y lo obtendría a toda costa. Posó sus labios en la pajilla de la malteada de la que la pelilila estaba tomando hace tan sólo un segundo atrás, sorbiendo un poco del contenido.

Cuando hubo terminado, se limpió los labios con la manga de su uniforme escolar, sonriendo ladeadamente a la chica. Lo había conseguido de una extraña manera, y no sólo eso, también un beso indirecto.

…

 _No estuvo tan mal_ , pensó, recostado en su cama. Dos costillas y la nariz rota y un dolor terrible en las pelotas. Sin embargo, valió la pena. Estaba feliz por su conquista, más no creyó que Lammy tuviera una fuerza tan brutal al punto de dejarlo tan magullado. Le gustaba. Además, había establecido una especie de relación con ella, lo quería golpear cada vez que lo veía, pero era una relación al fin y al cabo. Al menos, se percataba de su existencia.

Se rió, ganando un dolor el pecho como consecuencia.

La verdad, a pesar de que realmente no había conseguido un chocolate por parte de la chica, no le resultaba demasiado extraño, luego de arduos intentos realizados en años por lograrlo, se lo habían dejado muy claro: las chicas sólo le daban chocolate a sus novios… y Lammy iba a ser su novia.

No se percató de que este último pensamiento que surcó por su mente, lo emitió en voz alta.

─¿Tu novia? ─inquirió Flippy burlonamente, jugando a la consola junto con Splendont en la habitación del "inválido". Como apoyo moral, claro, de ayudarlo con sus lastimaduras, nunca─Creí que sólo querías su chocolate.

─Ahora quiero que sea mi novia─respondió con seriedad─¿Acaso no lo ves probable? ─preguntó con desconfianza.

─Tengo que irme─ dijo Flippy, evadiendo la pregunta, levantándose abruptamente del suelo, soltando el mando de la consola en el proceso.

─¡Hey! ─protestó Splendont─ ¡te dije que me cubras! ─ se quejó, observando el "Game Over" que aparecía en la gran pantalla. Rodó los ojos─Avisa al menos, ¿a dónde mierda te vas?

─¿Vas a fumar hierba con tus amigos mayores? ─preguntó Splendid, ganando una mirada confundida por parte del peliverde─Ya sabes, el bajito de acento francés y el alto─aclaró.

─Eh… sí, claro─musitó con nerviosismo ante la mirada de Splendont─como sea, me voy.

Al irse Flippy, la habitación volvió a quedar en penumbras a excepción de la luz que emitía la pantalla en medio del cuarto.

─¿Sabes? Últimamente Flippy está actuando muy extraño─comentó casualmente el peliazul, atrayendo la atención de su primo─más de lo normal, quiero decir.

El pelirrojo pareció vacilar un poco antes de decir:

─Sí, y Flaky también─¿Flaky? El peliazul no tenía ni idea a qué venía la mención de la chica en ese momento.

─Vaya, parece que tu vena protectora de hermano mayor salió a la luz─ dijo, ganando una mirada de odio por parte del otro.

Un momento de silencio reinó entre ellos, hasta que el pelirrojo lo rompió, levantándose abruptamente del suelo, imitando al peliverde minutos antes.

─Vamos─dictaminó, colocándose su chaqueta con brusquedad.

─Sí─respondió severo el peliazul, más al levantarse el dolor lo invadió─E-espera, Don't, ayúdame─un resoplido del pelirrojo, pero fue en su ayuda─y ¿dónde se supone que vamos?

─A mi casa─respondió con enojo Splendont─Flaky prácticamente me echó de casa diciendo que venía "Giggles" ─hizo comilla con los dedos, imitando la voz de su hermana─para hacer un ensayo─terminó con molestia. Odiaba que le mintieran.

Flaky y Flippy llevaban coqueteándose aproximadamente cinco años, y estaba seguro de que ellos mismos no lo sabían, a pesar de ser los protagonistas en su propia burbuja. Empezaron con miradas furtivas, desviándolas cada vez que se encontraban, con un gran sonrojo en la cara aniñada de ella, y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la de él. Al principio, decidió ignorarlos, pensó que serían imaginaciones suyas, malas pasadas de su mente. Pero no, seguían con esos estúpidos juegos de parejitas enamoradas. Sin embargo, el problema no era precisamente ese, sino que se lo ocultaban. ¿Le veían la cara de idiota, o algo así? No señor.

No podía permitir que eso continuara así. Podía aceptar el hecho de que fueran novios, pero de ahí a que se lo ocultaran, era otro tema.

Y ahí estaban, escondidos tras unos arbustos detrás de la ventana de su casa, como unos viles bandidos, con un primo todo magullado quejándose del dolor a sus espaldas, que no servía sino para ponerle los nervios más de punta. Espiándolos en-su-propia-casa.

─¿Qué hacemos? ─preguntó Splendid entre jadeos adoloridos.

─Entrar civilizadamente por la puerta─respondió el otro.

Por levantarse estaban, cuando anonadados observaron cómo la pelirroja tan roja como su cabello, sacaba del bolsillo de su buzo una adorable cajita en forma de corazón, con una pequeña ventanita transparente que mostraba el interior oculto, exponiéndolo: bombones de chocolate.

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso de la paciencia que Splendid llevaba acumulando hace cuatro años exactos.

Flippy y Flaky se sobresaltaron violentamente al observar cómo alguien entraba sin más miramientos por la ventana, haciendo añicos el resistente (hasta ese momento) cristal.

─¡Que te jodan, hijo de puta! ─acusó al peliverde Splendid todo sangrante luego de su _civilizada_ entrada a la morada de sus primos─¡estuve cuatro años esperando un chocolate que nunca llegó! ¡Cuatro! ¡¿Y tú lo obtienes así como así?! ─recriminó enfadado, ante la mirada estupefacta de los presentes. Se recompuso, aclarándose la garganta─Es decir, aléjate de mi prima ─intentó enmendar su reciente ataque de furia.

Splendont, por su parte, lo observaba desde fuera con una mano en su rostro.

Las sonoras carcajadas de Flippy resonaron en el lugar.

─E-entraste─comenzó a hablar sin aire debido a las risas─¡p-por la ventana! ─sus carcajadas se hicieron más fuertes.

Contagiada por las risas del chico, Flaky comenzó a reírse levemente. Le siguió Splendid, quien a pesar de reírse a carcajada suelta, lágrimas rodaban por su rostro debido al dolor de sus costillas y las nuevas heridas más recientes al entrar como un loco por la ventana.

Mientras, Splendont pensaba: _Estoy rodeado de idiotas._

Y así terminó el San Valentín de Splendid a sus catorce años.

…

San Valentín de sus dieciocho años. Sí, finalmente había alcanzado la mayoría de edad. Pero ahora tenía más experiencia con las chicas, apenas el año anterior en esa misma fecha, había logrado robarle un beso a su más grande amor Lammy, sin resultar herido en el proceso, fue lo que más le sorprendió. Ah cierto, sí había sido golpeado, sin embargo prefería no recordarlo y simular que no había sucedido como un vil ignorante (el beso no lo olvidaría, claro, nunca podría olvidar cómo lo disfrutó).

La realidad era que estaban en una especie de "relación", lo cual lo hacía sonreír como idiota cada vez que lo recordaba (sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos). No era algo demasiado oficial o formal, dado que ninguno se presentaba a sí mismo como pareja del otro, sin embargo se besaban y esas cosas, más parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo a la chica, siempre con la misma expresión indiferente e imperturbable en el rostro. Sólo una vez logró robarle un sonrojo, en el primer beso anteriormente mencionado.

Pero todavía ella no le había dado chocolate.

Aún así, además de obtener el chocolate de Lammy como todos estos años había estado pretendiendo sin lograrlo aún, también deseaba conseguir un empleo para ganar dinero y poder valerse por sí mismo… o algo así.

Por esta misma razón, cuando observó que el lugar donde buscaban contratar empleados jóvenes era el mismo donde la pelilila ejercía, se apuntó sin dudarlo, podría lograr ambos objetivos simultáneamente. La entrevista fue un poco dificultosa dado que su currículum presentaba absolutamente nada de experiencia laboral, más debido a que seguía estudiando, en un acto de compasión donde una de sus características actuaciones tuvo bastante influencia, lo contrataron.

El trabajo en sí era bastante sencillo. El local era una linda cafetería bastante solicitada, y él trabajaba en tomar pedidos en la caja. Lo único que debía hacer era anotarlos y, su parte preferida, notificárselos a Lammy para que ésta los preparara. Dado que la sucursal en la que atendía era pequeña pero acogedora, la pelilila preparaba las diferentes variedades de café, así como otras bebidas, en el mismo lugar a la vista de los clientes. En cuanto a las tortas, galletas y demás horneados, ya estaban listos para ser entregados y degustados, a la vista tras la vidriera, para que a quien los viera se le hiciera agua la boca y no dude en comprarlos.

Por eso lo único que conseguía era equivocarse con los pedidos de los clientes por verla a ella.

Y así pasaba otra tarde laboral monótona a los ojos de la pelilila, pero no para él. La tarde de su decimoctavo San Valentín, una de las mejores cabe destacar, dado que lo pasaría junto a _su_ chica. No obstante, aspiraba a algo más. Presentía que iba a suceder algo.

Apoyado sobre la mesada a la par que dejaba descansar su cabeza sobre una de sus manos, se encontraba mirando nuevamente como era lo usual a la pelilila con su lindo uniforme color café (qué paradójico), a la par que preparaba el pedido que recién le había pasado, se lo entregó a la clienta.

─Aquí está su Frappuccino─otorgó a la chica que esperaba su bebida─ disfrútelo─dijo con una cordial sonrisa.

La chica, por su parte, observó la bebida con extrañeza.

─Eh… yo pedí un Mocha Blanco─ se atrevió a replicar.

Lammy la miró con algo de sorpresa, luego una mueca enojada dominó su rostro por un fugaz segundo, a la vez que adoptaba nuevamente su amable sonrisa que empleaba en todos los clientes. Cordialidad ante todo.

Se dio media vuelta a la par que decía:

─Ah, era Mocha Blanco─dijo entre dientes observando con odio a Splendid, mientras tiraba el Frappuccino al fregadero, lamentando internamente su pérdida (reglas del local).

Terminó de preparar el café correcto, y se lo entregó con amabilidad a la clienta, disculpándose por el descuido que había cometido debido al chico a su lado.

Una vez la chica se hubo ido, encaró a su compañero.

─Splendid─ llamó, él se derritió al oír su nombre salir de sus labios─Esto no es el teléfono descompuesto que al equivocarte todos se ríen─recriminó con cansancio.

Pero el chico ya no la escuchaba, estaba perdido en aquellos bucles que se ondulaban de la manera más hermosa que jamás vio en alguien, y aquellos ojos, con un maquillaje tan sutil que era casi imperceptible, resaltando así su belleza natural. Viajó su mirada desde sus orbes, pasando por su respingada nariz, hasta sus finos labios, moviéndose al pronunciar algo que él ignoraba al estar perdido en sus encantos.

Quería probarlos nuevamente.

Se inclinó hacia delante en un impulso repentino que llenaba sus entrañas. La chica, al percatarse de la mirada algo extraña con la que el chico la miraba, advirtió una sensación en su interior que no había vivido en las anteriores veces junto al chico. Lo frenó, colocando su mano sobre su pecho.

─Para─repuso─estamos trabajando.

Splendid pareció despertar de sus ensoñaciones, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, se revolvió sus cabellos desviando la mirada con un casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se dispuso a tomar el pedido de la pareja que estaba acercándose.

Estaba avergonzado, y eso le costó un precio muy elevado para él, no pudo percatarse de que Lammy se encontraba en la misma situación. Roja hasta las orejas, tocando sus cachetes con ambas manos en un vano intento de calmar su sonrojo así como los rápidos latidos de su corazón que latía desenfrenado. Ella también podía avergonzarse, aunque no comprendiera muy bien el porqué le sucedía con _él._

…

San Valentín de sus veintidós años. Ya había perdido la esperanza acerca del chocolate de Lammy hacia su persona años atrás. Llevaban viviendo juntos (ahora sí, como pareja oficial) unos tres meses, y siendo novios tres años. Y nada. Nada de nada. Él era un caballero, por lo que no le pediría chocolate, además, ¿qué gracia tendría? Ella debería dárselo por iniciativa propia.

Más, esa mañana del catorce de febrero se despertó por el agradable olor de un pastel horneándose. Un pastel de _chocolate_. Giró su cabeza a su izquierda y cayó en cuenta de que su _novia_ no se encontraba allí, descansando plácidamente como debería.

Aún algo desorientado, se quedó observando el techo un par de minutos, con la mirada adormilada, cubierto de todas las frazadas.

Siguió escuchando con atención: el grifo dando paso al agua que caía insistentemente sobre algunos trastes sucios.

Repentinamente, como si un rayo le hubiera pegado justo en el centro de la cabeza, se percató de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, levantándose abruptamente de entre las frazadas. Trastabilló al resbalarse con una de las mismas, pero logró mantener el equilibrio y así no caer de lleno al suelo que lo recibiría con sus brazos abiertos. Se colocó rápidamente sus esponjosas pantuflas azules de ardillitas (al lado de las de ovejita de su chica) y prácticamente voló hacia la cocina.

─¡Lammy! ─gritó, llamándola. La aludida pegó un salto, dejando de lavar los platos, dispuesta a encararlo.

─Ah, buen día─saludó con una cándida sonrisa─¿Qué sucede? ─inquirió tranquila, secando sus manos en el delantal de cocina lila que llevaba puesto.

Splendid le dirigió una mirada al pastel chocolatoso que estaba elevándose cada vez más dentro del horno. Era el pastel más perfecto que hubiera visto en su vida.

 _Contrólate Splendid_ , pensó.

─A-ah, uhm…─intentó comenzar a hablar─¿q-qué estás haciendo? Tan temprano en la mañana─preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido. Si esa torta era para él, no quería arruinar la sorpresa.

Lammy dirigió su mirada donde la azul estaba posada: el caliente horno.

─Ah, eso─respondió─ Petunia y las demás vendrán a eso de las…─observó el reloj que colgaba de la pared─ cinco de la tarde. Festejaremos nuestra usual fiesta de té, y esta vez es mi turno de preparar algo para acompañarlo─finalizó, satisfecha por el pastel del que tan orgullosa estaba.

Un tic apareció en el ojo de Splendid. El chocolate _no_ era para él. Como todos los años.

Ya no lo soportaba.

La agarró repentinamente de las piernas, aferrándose fuertemente a ellas, y empezó a llorar desgarradoramente sobresaltando por completo a la pelilila.

─¿S-Splendid? ─preguntó algo extrañada, posando sus manos sobre los hombros masculinos, en un intento de zafarse del agarre.

─¡¿Por qué, Lammy?! ─gritaba sollozando fuertemente─¡¿Por qué?!

La chica no sabía qué hacer, su novio no dejaba de llorar desconsoladamente, ejerciendo presión en sus piernas con sus temblorosos brazos. No podía observarlo a los ojos dado que éstos estaban tapados por su azul flequillo. No lograba entender qué le pasaba.

Lo tomó delicadamente de los brazos, levantándolo del suelo. Parecía un niño pequeño, tan frágil, a pesar de ser una cabeza más alto que ella. Una vez logró que se quedara en pie, intentó hacer que la mirara a los ojos, como no lo consiguió, decidió tomar suavemente sus manos para alejarlas de su rostro y que dejara de cubrir sus húmedos orbes.

─Muy bien─habló la fémina─por fin me miras. Ahora dime, ¿qué sucede? ─preguntó con un tono de voz que logró calmar un poco a Splendid.

Titubeó antes de hablar.

─E-es que─se sorbió la nariz, limpiándose con la manga de su piyama─ todos estos años, estos doce años, ni una vez me diste chocolate de San Valentín─por fin explicó lo que le sucedía.

¿Era esa la razón por la que lloraba tan angustiosamente? ¿Con ese llanto que había logrado derretir su corazón?

─Pero, Splendid─intentó explicar─¿Acaso esta no es una fecha para que los chicos les regalen chocolate a las chicas? ─expresó su punto de vista.

El chico la miró estupefacto con la nariz y ojos de un tono carmín. ¿La razón por la que nunca le había dado chocolate, era porque pensaba que los chicos debían hacerlo? Se sentía tan estúpido.

Eso significaba que ella todos esos años también esperaba algo de su parte.

Con ese pensamiento en su mente, abandonó su sorprendida expresión para abrazar con fuerza a la chica. Se mantuvieron así unos minutos, uno contra el otro, hasta que Lammy rompió el contacto.

─Espera un segundo─ le dijo, mientras rebuscaba algo entre los muebles de la cocina. Cuando pareció que lo encontró, regresó junto a él─Toma─le tendió una barrita del chocolate que había utilizado para preparar el pastel─No es mucho pero… te prometo que los próximos años me esforzaré.

─Lammy, yo…─ asió delicadamente con sus manos la de ella, que aún sostenía el tan ansiado y esperado chocolate. Repentinamente, empezó a olisquear el aire─ ¿Qué es ese olor a quemado?

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor**

Hola! Gracias por haber leído este escrito.

Perdón si no gusta esta faceta llorona e infantil que Splendid mostró a último momento. La realidad es que en primera instancia planeaba hacer que encare a Lammy de una manera algo "ruda", pero luego me dije que si hacía eso, Lammy respondería de manera más ruda todavía, y no deseaba eso en este momento ya que quería generar un momento tierno entre estos dos.

Sin más, gracias por leer!

 _CornPie~_


End file.
